


The Codex Entries of Thedas’ Heroes

by AntivanCrows



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanCrows/pseuds/AntivanCrows
Summary: This is where I write little codex entires for my ocs, mostly for my own pleasure.





	The Codex Entries of Thedas’ Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNING:  
> This mentions the Tabris origin in DAO, which includes content about sexual assault and rape. Other warnings include: depression, vomit mention, gender dysphoria, and non-graphic suicide. Read at your own risk, and be safe.

The tale of Kallian, the Child Warden, is a tragic and unclear one. Only a handful of facts are known about her: born in the alienage of Denerim, her mother killed when she was a child, her only close friends were her cousins, Shianni and Soris. Her family was poor and desperate, an unfortunate yet common occurrence for city elves, so when the an opportunity came for them to move to a better alienage with more opportunities to make a living, her father eagerly accepted. The opportunity came in an arranged marriage, one for Soris, and one for Kallian.

 

There are many accounts that tell what happened the day of her marriage. She kidnapped the arl’s son, slew him in front of the crowd, ate his tongue as the crowd cheered and the guards attempted to put her to justice. But the Grey Warden Duncan stopped the guards from arresting her by invoking the Rite of Conscription. 

 

> (There’s a note in the margin:  _ Of course this goes with the humans point of view only. I’m hardly surprised. What really happened was this: he and other women were kidnapped at his wedding ceremony, to be taken as the bastard’s playthings. Soris came in, gave him a weapon, they busted out the girls, and killed him before he could hurt Shianni. Questionable, yes, but may I remind you, reader, that if he had done nothing, Vaughan would’ve faced no punishment for his actions. This was a reality for many elves in many alienages, and if it weren’t for Duncan, he would’ve died. _ )

 

She was only 16, making her the youngest Warden to be recruited in record, and earning her title of “the Child Warden”. She was, however, very unfit for the Grey Wardens; her troublemaker attitude from the alienage translating very poorly into political scenes, which enforced the belief of some that elves shouldn’t be allowed in the Wardens. Scholars believe that the reason for her aggression was her refusal to accept the Maker, or a personal vendetta from her mother’s death. She refused Redcliffe’s help, murdered Arl Eamon’s son, and allowed the Rite of Annulment to be invoked on the Ferelden Circle of Magi.

 

> (Another note, seemingly from the same person:  _ Oh, it’s amazing how far humans go to push their racist views. Which are, by the way, very incorrect. Kallian was a very bad Warden, I will admit that, but it’s because of his age. You call him the Child Warden, yet when his actions started reflecting the toll this was all taking on his mind, all of a sudden he’s a “troublemaker” and a heathen. He did things that are inexcusable, but can you expect mercy from someone who’s never been shown mercy themselves? _
> 
> _ There was another side to him. A side that made him literally unable to move at times, one of us would have to carry him on our marches.  A side that had him screaming and sobbing in the middle of the night, whenever we asked about it, he would get defensive with tears fresh in his eyes. A side of him that made him vomit when he was too stressed. A side of him that wouldn’t let him be touched, yet a firm embrace by someone he trusted was fine. A side of him that refused to wear women’s clothing, a side of him that wore a chestpiece over his armor even if it wasn’t necessary, a side of him that bound his chest tight to the point of injury once. A side of  _ him _ , not her, even if I seem to be the only one who knows about it. _ )

 

When the Battle of Denerim came around, she  bravely sacrificed herself to the Archdemon to save all of Thedas. This decision left Queen Anora Mac Tir a secure spot ~~in~~ ~~the~~ ~~throne~~ ,  (The rest of the paragraph and the following paragraphs are scribbled out, making it unintelligible.)

 

> (A final note is written in the margin:  _ It was suicide. There was no “brave sacrifice”. It was selfish, but a kind of selfish I can sympathize with, for I was in the same mindset as him until recently. _
> 
> _ He didn’t want to see himself be called “the Child Warden, the knife-eared girl who plunged Ferelden into chaos”, because that wasn’t him. He was a scared kid who was stuck living in a lie that wouldn’t end. I know, in a different time, he would’ve been a great leader. But in this time, he was just a lamb thrown into a pack of wolves expected to survive. And for that, we should all look at ourselves and be ashamed that we let this happen. He deserved a better ending. He deserved better than this. -Z _ ) 


End file.
